Un homme se cache derrière un wraith
by Eridine
Summary: A force de se cotoyer dans sa cellule, Todd et john n'avaient jamais besoin de se parler pour dire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Un jour, le Dr Beckett reussit à reformuler le rétrovirus. Todd deviendra-t-il Humain ?


SGA ne m'appartient pas. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

**Pairing :** Todd / John

J'adore SG tout court. C'est vrai qu'un wraith et un humain… mais s'il devait avoir une histoire je la verrais ainsi…

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

><p><strong>Un homme se cache derrière un wraith<strong>

* * *

><p>Dr Beckett avait enfin trouvé l'équilibrage du rétrovirus et Todd, enfermé dans sa cage, n'avait qu'une envie : devenir humain.<p>

John Sheppard venait le voir tous les jours, pour discuter entre autre et avait même fait installer une télévision dans sa cellule pour partager avec lui ce qu'il adorait par-dessus tout : le football américain dans toute sa splendeur. Depuis trois mois, il errait dans ce petit espace mais la présence de John l'aidait à surmonter cette solitude. Le brun restait quasiment toutes les après-midis avec lui et parfois tard le soir.

Petit à petit, loin de sa galaxie, dont personne ne le retenait, il appréciait être en compagnie de cet humain. Il parlait, trop parfois comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de débiter plein de chose dont Todd ignorait le sens ou l'utilisation. Or sa voix, il l'aimait et jamais il ne s'était plaint. Puis un jour, Sheppard était venu le voir, les yeux brillants, lui annonçant que le Dr Beckett avait trouvé la solution manquante au rétrovirus. D'après un test sur un tissu wraith, tout semblait marcher.

Pourquoi s'emballait-il autant ? Pourquoi cet homme-là, voulait qu'il devienne humain ? Bien sûr, il avait déjà fait son choix mais il voulait connaître ses raisons.

― Je voudrais pouvoir vous montrer mon monde, ces choses merveilleuses que vous ne voudrez plus jamais quitter.

Todd aimait ses yeux qui exprimaient tellement si bien ses sentiments… En avait-il conscience ? Surement pas… mais au moins à travers la lueur de son regard, il n'avait pas besoin de demander parce qu'il le savait. Cela lui suffisait, parce que trois mois en sa présence lui avaient déjà comblé ce vide autour de lui…

Il avait longuement réfléchi et pour une seule personne, il avait cédé. Il voulait connaitre le monde de celui qui faisait de lui, un bon wraith et qui sait, un homme bon. Il ne savait plus comment et ni pourquoi, cet étrange humain le troublé autant. Malgré leurs différences, dans leurs regards interposés, ils y avaient comme un message caché.

.

Le jour J, Sheppard l'avait accompagné et soutenu. Jamais il n'avait vu ce regard empreint de joie et d'inquiétude à la fois, dans les yeux de son ami, parce que oui il en était devenu un. A force de le voir, à force de l'écouter, à force d'être seulement lui, il avait réussi à faire partie de sa vie intégrante. Le Dr Beckett avoua à Todd, que peut-être, il perdrait la mémoire d'où il avait eu l'idée de lui faire enregistrer une vidéo où il pourrait tout s'expliquer. Cette vidéo, seul le Dr Beckett avait pu la visionner et jamais, il n'aurais cru un jour voir Todd d'une autre manière. Il comprenait enfin sa décision. Il se pencha près du wraith et lui chuchota :

― Je suis de tout cœur avec vous…l'amour est parfois étrange… mais il est fort.

Il fut endormi et il avait l'impression que pour la première fois, il rêvait. Il y avait un visage, mais il n'arrivait pas à le distinguer. Il savait que cet homme était important mais son nom restait coincé dans sa gorge. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui, il sentait son attirance de plus en plus forte pour lui… mais son visage restait continuellement flou. Avec sa main, humaine, il essayait d'attraper cet homme, mais il s'éloignait de lui… ou était-ce lui ?

.

Sheppard avait su pour la mémoire, comment oublier leur erreur avec Mickael… Il resta dans le couloir, en attendant que tout se fasse correctement. Il ferma les yeux, un instant, se demandant si Todd se souviendrait de lui… Une sensation étrange vint s'emparer de sa poitrine… douleur révélation que de perdre celui qu'il… ne pouvait quitter. Il avait passé tellement de temps avec lui.

Ce fut à moitié endormi sur le banc que le Dr Beckett vint le réveiller. Toute l'équipe était là, à ses côtés. Certains avaient déjà compris son lien si spécial, qu'ils le soutenaient. Il s'avança vers Todd, allongé dans un sommeil profond. Son visage était encore plus beau, la peau fine et blanche… Les cheveux blanc et longs… Il ne put détacher son regard de ce dernier. Son cœur rata un battement quand il le vit cligner des yeux. Une fois qu'il put s'adapter à la lumière, il fixait Sheppard.

― Bonjour Todd, avait dit l'homme en face de lui.

― Bon-jour… Il se racla la gorge, il avait l'impression que ce n'était plus sa voix.

Todd détaillait cet homme aux cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette qui l'envoutaient…

― Comment te sent-tu ? Demanda l'inconnu.

― Je… Je me sens bien… Vous êtes ?

Il vit le visage de son interlocuteur se crispait. Le connaissait-il ? Il s'aperçut qu'il tentait de cacher ses tremblements.

― Lieutenant John Sheppard…chuchota-t-il.

Le Dr Beckett coupa court à leur discussion pour le laisser se reposer.

.

Un mois plus tard, Todd s'était très bien adapté à la vie de la base. Il suivait toujours le lieutenant qu'il appréciait bien. Malgré la perte de sa mémoire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le lieutenant Sheppard mettait de la distance entre eux et quand il lui parlait, il n'y avait pas de chaleur. Pourquoi cela le troublait-il ?

Le Dr Beckett lui avait expliqué qu'il ne venait pas de cette planète et qu'il avait accepté de venir ici. Todd ne demanda jamais pourquoi il avait perdu la mémoire. Au fond, il avait l'impression que tout cela était une seconde chance. De temps en temps, il allait s'entrainer avec Teyla et Ronon, ce dernier par contre n'était pas commode. Mais il voyait qu'il commençait à peine à apprécier sa présence.

Contrairement à eux, il était bloqué à la base. Alors, presque chaque soir, il était seul dans sa chambre à regarder la télévision.

Pendant ce temps, John boudait cette situation. Il avait envie de retrouver son ami mais il ne voulait pas le forcer. Et puis c'était-il fait des idées ? Bien qu'il soit celui qui devait veiller au bon fonctionnement du résultat, rien ne laissait penser que Todd redeviendrait un wraith. Ses soirées avec lui, lui manquait terriblement. Dans sa chambre, à la base, il s'adossa à sa porte. Fermant les yeux, il repensa à Todd, à celui qu'il était…

.

Cinq mois, voilà déjà cinq mois que Todd était humain et il n'y avait plus rien à craindre avait dit le Dr Beckett. John était content pour Todd. Ce dernier avait réussi à se faire des amis et maintenant passait du temps avec certains militaires le soir, à jouer au poker, à regarder un film…à manger…

Il ne supportait plus, comment avait-il fait pour tomber si bas… non, tomber amoureux tout simplement d'un wraith qui n'était plus. Dans son lit, il fixait le plafond. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Devait-il laisser enfin Todd prendre sa vie en main ? Il s'endormit sur cette note, le cœur lourd.

Le lendemain, il demanda la permission d'aller sur Atlantis, qui était toujours sur terre. Le colonel O'Neill lui proposa d'y emmener Todd. Ce dernier était derrière la porte et entendait la conversation.

― Justement je ne préférais pas, mon colonel.

― Pourrais-je en connaitre la raison, lieutenant ?

John baissa la tête…

― Ecoutez John, de vous à moi, je sais que rien n'a été facile pour vous. Je sais combien le Todd d'avant vous manque… mais laissez-lui le temps… vous savez la mémoire ce n'est pas facile…

Il fixa le plafond et reprit :

― Je me souviens avec Daniel, ça n'avait pas du tout été facile mais il en a fallu du temps.

John hocha la tête et répondit qu'il ferait voir Atlantis à Todd.

.

John arriva devant la chambre de son ancien ami et frappa à celle-ci. Todd lui ouvrit la porte et que ne fut sa surprise en le voyant. Il avait teint ses cheveux en brun, coupé court jusqu'au niveau des épaules. John déglutit difficilement, il le trouvait encore plus sexy comme ça. Mentalement il chassa ses images de sa tête et dit :

― Si vous êtes prêt pour une ballade, je vous emmène voire notre base d'Atlantis.

Aucun sourire, Todd avait la poitrine comprimée. Pourquoi le lieutenant ne lui parlait pas ? Pourquoi tant de silence ? Et pourtant, même s'il n'était pas avec lui, il avait cette étrange envie d'être encore plus proche de lui, mais il n'osa pas faire le pas.

Devant le regard de son supérieur, Todd se saisit de sa longue veste qui s'entremêla avec le coin du bureau. John s'approcha et l'aida à s'en dépêtrer. De leur geste, ils s'effleurèrent la main. Tous deux avaient ressenti un étrange frisson…mais aucun des deux ne parlèrent.

.

Arrivé à la base, il fit visiter tous les quartiers. John scrutait le visage de Todd, voir si un souvenir pouvait apparaitre, mais de ses yeux éblouis par tant de nouveau décor lui démontra que rien n'en était. Puis il l'accompagna au mess ou le Dr McKay mangeait avec Ronon et Teyla, aussi de passage. Pris dans leur conversation, John s'éclipsa et alla retrouver cette cellule qu'il avait tant vue…là où il avait enfin reconnu ses sentiments à l'égard d'un wraith…

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'enclos puis ferma les yeux. Assis en tailleurs, il se revoyait tous les deux en train de regarder un match, il se souvint qu'il lui avait appris à se taper mutuellement leur main face à face. Il sourit bêtement à ce souvenir si banal mais qui en disait tant. Il voyait encore Todd assis sur le banc, de toute sa hauteur avec cette lueur aimante dans ses yeux. Chose qu'il ne verrait plus. Son cœur se serra encore plus.

― Tu me manques… murmura-t-il.

Une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue, puis il renifla. Comme cela faisait mal, il avait envie de hurler sa peine.

.

Todd se sentit abandonné lorsqu'il vit le lieutenant partir sans rien dire. Il l'avait suivi et sans faire de bruit, il attendit quelques minutes avant d'entrer. Quand il aperçut la cellule, son cœur se mit à battre tellement vite qu'il eut des flashes. John et lui, ici, en train de regarder la télé, en train de rire, en train de jouer au carte… en train de se fixer.

Il revoyait son regard perçant, plein d'émotion, il n'y avait jamais eu besoin de parler. Les regards suffisaient à combler cette espace. Puis le visage de John avant d'accepter de devenir humain… enfin, il se souvint qu'il l'avait fait pour cet homme. Celui qui le perturbait dans ses rêves… Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier :

― Tu me manques…

Ses mains devinrent moites, sa gorge se nouait, son cœur s'emballait mais il était heureux. Il s'avança un peu et se cala derrière John qui sursauta à son contact. Todd passa ses mains autour de sa poitrine comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son cou et lui murmura :

― Je suis désolé John… j'en ai mis du temps, mais je suis là… Tu m'as aussi manqué.

Sheppard se retourna, restant à genoux et retrouva face à celui qu'il aimait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

― Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie… je ne voulais pas te forcer… on n'avait jamais vraiment parlé mais j'avais cru que toi et moi on…

Todd le coupa en l'embrassant maladroitement car c'était une première pour lui. Ils approfondirent leur baiser si avide de son autre. Quand ils s'écartèrent, haletant Todd posa ses deux mains sur son visage :

― Tu n'as pas cru… c'était surtout vrai, je t'aime John et jamais personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

Le lieutenant était aux anges, il sourit à cette déclaration. Todd le prit dans ses bras tendrement comme son plus beau cadeau.

.

Deux semaines plus tard, Todd et John avaient eu l'autorisation de sortir de la base. Ainsi, le nouvel humain pouvait voir le monde de celui qu'il aimait. C'était merveilleux, tout brillait et ce monde qui marchait partout et nulle part.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble. John lui prit la main, le cœur soulagé et comblé. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, John lui montra sa simple demeure. Todd enleva sa veste et se colla à son homme. Tous les deux devaient faire attention à la base, même si certains le savaient, Sheppard restait encore sous la juridiction militaire. Mais là, chez lui, avec Todd, ils avaient le droit.

― Je t'aime Todd, dit-il en l'enlaçant très fort contre lui.

**.**

**Et voilà.**

**Review**

**.**


End file.
